


Only Too Much Is Enough

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica is 16, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knotting, Oral Sex, So underage by most of the USA's standards, Vaginal Sex, but maybe not by your country's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "You," Erica says, disbelievingly. "Don't get me wrong, you're really fucking hot, but why?""Hmm," Peter says, walking closer. He circles Erica like a shark, reaching out to trail fingers over her bare arm. She can't suppress the shiver that runs through her at that. "What would I gain by having a beautiful girl in my bed? I can't imagine..."Erica blushes, but refuses to be reeled in by flattery."And what would I gain out of it?" she asks, raising her head in defiance.Peter stops his circling right in front of her, his lips quirked in a wicked smirk."Oh sweetheart, I would love to bury my face between your thighs, to have you writhing in my bed, whimpering and crying as I wring out every last bit of pleasure from your body," Peter purrs. "And when you think you're done and can't take any more, that's when I'll fuck you until you can't remember what those fumbling boys even felt like."OrArabwel wanted more fics where, after Erica is swatted down by Derek after kissing him in training, Peter just kind of sidles in and offers his services. Here, have some porn.





	Only Too Much Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Arabwel wanted more fics where, after Erica is swatted down by Derek after kissing him in training, Peter just kind of sidles in and offers his services. So, out pops this bit of filth.

Erica picks herself up off the ground with a groan, willing her body to heal as Derek stalks out the loft's door after another disastrous training session. Yeah, she should have known that trying to kiss him again was a bad idea, but it still smarts to put herself out there and get literally swatted down. 

"My nephew's a fool."

Erica jumps at the voice and whirls around to see Peter walking down the spiral stairs. 

"How long have you been here?" Erica asks, willing her heart to go back to normal. She hadn't realized there was anyone in loft after Derek had stormed out.

"Hours. You really need to work on focusing your hearing if you couldn't tell I was here," Peter says. "But back to the point. While I commend the initiative, Derek has spent months mooning over the Stilinski kid. He isn't going to stop just because you make a move on him."

"It was worth a shot," Erica says with a shrug, trying to downplay her embarrassment of not only being violently rejected, but at having it witnessed. 

"Was it?" Peter asks. "What is it that you were hoping he could give you?"

"For one, a sexual experience that involves a guy knowing where the clitoris is and doesn't end in 'Sorry, I usually last longer, I promise'," Erica says.

Peter snorts out a laugh and it should be unattractive, but she's yet to see Peter look unattractive in any way, and really that's just not fair. Maybe it's a genetic thing. 

"Well, Derek will probably be of minimal help there," Peter says. "Although I'd be happy to offer my services."

"You," Erica says, disbelievingly. "Don't get me wrong, you're really fucking hot, but why?"

"Hmm," Peter says, walking closer. He circles Erica like a shark, reaching out to trail fingers over her bare arm. She can't suppress the shiver that runs through her at that. "What would I gain by having a beautiful girl in my bed? I can't imagine..."

Erica blushes, but refuses to be reeled in by flattery. 

"And what would I gain out of it?" she asks, raising her head in defiance. 

Peter stops his circling right in front of her, his lips quirked in a wicked smirk.

"Oh sweetheart, I would love to bury my face between your thighs, to have you writhing in my bed, whimpering and crying as I wring out every last bit of pleasure from your body," Peter purrs. "And when you think you're done and can't take any more, that's when I'll fuck you until you can't remember what those fumbling boys even felt like."

Erica's eyes are wide and her heart is racing. She knows he can hear it, can smell her arousal and the heat pooling between her thighs, but it's very hard to care. He presses her back against the brick wall, caging her body in and dragging a hand up her arm, to her throat, to cup her jaw.

"Does that sound acceptable to you?" Peter asks, his voice lower than before. Erica nods quickly, not trusting herself to speak. "Good girl. Then come with me."

Erica follows Peter back up the stairs and down the hall. She's never been in Peter's room before, and it somehow fits him perfectly. The furniture is sleek and modern, the walls a deep, calming blue, but it doesn't feel cold. It's comfortable, lived-in. It's also rich with his scent.

Peter closes the door and steps up behind her, snaking an arm around her waist, the other hand trailing up her throat to tilt her head to the side. It screams at her instincts, her baring her throat to another predator, but she can't deny the thrum of arousal running through her at the action. The arm around her middle tugs her back, pressing her ass against the hard line of his cock and her breath catches. Peter chuckles against her throat and presses his lips to the delicate skin, dragging his teeth along the tendon. 

The hand on her belly slides lower until it's pressing against her warm cunt through her yoga pants. She grasps his arm, not to push him away, but for something to hold on to. Peter sinks his teeth into her throat and she cries out, hips bucking and hands tightening on his arms. She can feel his grin against her skin as his presses his hand against where she's warm and wet, making her whimper. Even though she's still fully dressed, she's already more turned on than she has been with any of the high school guys she's fucked.

Peter licks over the bite mark he left, pressing kisses to her throat as he dips his hand inside the waistband of her pants and panties. She lets out a truly embarrassing mewl when he dips his fingers between her thighs, brushing her slick clit. If it weren't for Peter, her knees would probably have given out, but he holds her up as he trails fingers through her wet folds. The touches are light, not intended to get her off, but to excite her. She throws her head back on his shoulder and widens her stance, encouraging him to touch as much as he wants.

"Take these off," Peter say, pulling his hand out of her pants. 

Erica whimpers at the loss but does what he says, pulling down the yoga pants and panties in one go. Her workout tank top is the next to go, followed by her sports bra. When she's done, Peter has his shirt off and her eyes immediately wander over his torso, taking in the hard muscle, the broad shoulders and trim waist. Sure Derek's hot, but this...she had no idea. 

"Jesus Christ, you're hot for a dead man," Erica says. 

Peter smirks and very deliberately unbuttons his jeans. Her eyes follow the movement as he tugs them down his hips, and of course he isn't wearing underwear. His cock is thick and hard, much bigger than any of the boys she's had before. She bites her lip nervously, but her cunt clenches in anticipation.

"Don't worry," Peter says, sensing her nerves. "I'll make sure you're plenty ready. You won't hurt at all."

"Okay," she says, not trying to deny her concern. 

Peter leans forward and kisses her softly. It surprises her a bit. She'd expected domination, aggressiveness, not necessarily tenderness. Her eyes flutter open when he pulls back and he looks pleased. 

"Get on the bed for me," he says. 

Erica does what he says, lying on her back in the middle of his ridiculously soft mattress. The sheets feel like heaven, much nicer than the 200 thread count flea market sheets her mom has always been able to afford. Peter kneels at her feet and spreads her legs, baring her to him. She fights the urge to cover herself, but there's no need to be embarrassed, not if the hungry look in his eyes is anything to go by.

He starts at her ankle, pressing soft kisses to her skin. He works his way up to her knee and farther, until his lips are brushing her inner thigh, spreading her wide. He sucks a dark mark there that will disappear in minutes, but she loves the feel of it and how the deep purple looks against her fair skin. Peter glances up at her, rubbing his stubble against the already sensitive skin, then licks up her slit.

Erica cries out, wanting to close her eyes, but Peter is still staring at her and she finds she can't break that eye contact. He does it again, flicking his tongue over her clit more deliberately this time. Her thigh twitches and he grins at her before burying his face in her pussy. He laves at her folds, dipping his tongue into her opening and licking up to circle her clit. He doesn't focus on the same place for too long, doesn't give her the opportunity to get bored. Every place he touches feels like her nerves have been set alight.

Erica jerks in surprise when his thick finger brushes against her opening, then slides inside. She sighs, always having loved the feeling of having something inside of her. He crooks his fingers and in only a few seconds finds her g-spot, something she has a hard time doing herself. She gasps in shock, hand coming down to grip his hair. 

"There we are," Peter murmurs, pressing the pad of his finger against her g-spot, massaging it gently. Erica can't contain her whimpers. "Have you ever had anyone do this for you before?"

"N-no," Erica says. "I can - I can barely ever find it."

"That's a shame," Peter says. He pulls his finger out and she pouts, but Peter just laughs and a second later he's pressing back in with two, his fingers filling her much more than even three of hers. "Let's see if we can get you to squirt for me."

Erica's about to ask what he means, but then he's pressing his fingers against that spot again and sucking at her clit. Her hand in his hair tightens and she fights not to close her thighs around his head. Pleasure she hasn't known is coursing through her and she knows she's grinding down on Peter's face, chasing more, but she can't stop herself. He doesn't seem to care, just hums around her clit and flicks his tongue over it faster, alternating between pressing his tongue against her and sucking on the small bundle of nerves.

She can feel her orgasm is building inside her, but there's a pressure there that's new. The stimulation inside her is something she hasn't felt and she wants it to last, doesn't want this to be over yet, but Peter presses his fingers insistently against her g-spot while suckling her clit, and her pleasure washed over her. 

Erica shrieks when she comes, her juices gushing out of her, soaking Peter's fingers and the sheets beneath her. Peter doesn't let up, fucking her harder on his fingers and mouthing at her clit until it's too much and she has to push him away. Her breathing is hard and ragged, her body boneless. She tries to speak but doesn't have any idea what to say. 

"Oh my god," she finally gasps.

"Mmm, I do love that reaction," Peter says. He's resting his chin on her hip, finger trailing through the slick smearing the inside of her thighs. 

"You were right," Erica says. "So much better than anyone I've had."

"Oh, little one. It's so cute that you think I'm done with you," Peter says. 

Erica cocks her head to the side in question, but before she can ask what he means, Peter is pressing his mouth between her thighs again. Erica shouts, the sensation so close to being too much, but Peter is relentless, massaging her clit with his tongue and sliding two fingers back into her. 

"Peter," she whines. 

Erica grabs at his hand that's clenching her thigh and he lets her, twisting their fingers together so she has something to hold, something to use to ground herself. Peter just hums against her and doesn't stop. She's never been able to get off twice on her own. She's tried, but she's been both too sensitive and not sensitive enough at the same time. That doesn't seem to matter to Peter. He devours her, nibbling at sucking at her clit and labia until with a jolt, the pleasure crashes over her. She comes again, cunt clenching around Peter's fingers, her clit pulsing under his tongue.

Peter pulls away before it becomes too much, kneeling between her legs and looking down at her, a strange mix of pride and hunger on his face. His mouth is wet from her and it gives Erica a delirious bolt of joy to know that that's because of her. His cock is hard and flushed red, leaking at the tip. It's still intimidating, but she feels so wet and open that she's not too worried. Mostly, she just wants him inside her. Peter catches her lick her lips and smirks. 

"As much as I'd love to see what that mouth of yours is capable of, we'll have to save that for next time," Peter says. "Right now, I want to find out what that sweet little cunt of yours feels like."

"Please," Erica whimpers, spreading her thighs even wider. She's already come twice, but she's still so turned on, so desperate to be filled by Peter's thick cock. "Please fuck me."

Peter's grin has more fang than usual, and Erica doesn't know if there's something wrong with her for how much that turns her on. Even though she's a wolf too, there's something about knowing how dangerous Peter is, seeing that little slip of animal that does it for her. She feels her eyes flash in response, her claws itching to grow. Peter's eyes answer with a blue flash and that doesn't deter her at all; she just tilts her hips up, putting her glistening pussy on display. 

"Such a good girl," Peter purrs. Erica bites her lip, fighting back the embarrassing sound that almost escapes her, but Peter catches it. "Oh, you like being a good girl for me? Letting me use your sweet little cunt? Are you going to come for me again?" 

"Please, Peter," Erica whines. She dips a hand between her legs, slipping two fingers into herself. They slide in easily with how wet and open she is from Peter's ministrations. 

Peter gently tugs her hand from between her thighs and notches the tip of his cock at her opening. Erica's breath hitches as his head parts her wet folds, pressing against her. Peter sinks in slowly, stretching her wider than she's ever been. Peter's right, he's opened her up enough that it doesn't hurt, but it's still overwhelming to be so full. Peter pauses when he's fully seated, giving her a chance to get used to having him so deep inside her. He runs big hands up her torso to cup her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples. Erica keens, cunt clenching down around him in pleasure.

"Sensitive?" Peter asks innocently. He very deliberately pinches her nipples, twisting them tightly. Erica shouts, her whole body jerking with pleasure. "I'd say so."

"Stop teasing, I'm ready," Erica says, rolling her hips. "Come on, fuck me."

Peter grins at her, resting his hands on her hips. He sets a slow pace at first, being careful with her. While Erica thinks that's sweet, it's not what she wants. She bucks up into his thrusts, trying to urge him to fuck her harder, wanting that animal side she can't get from the average boy at school. Peter obliges, gripping her waist tightly and slamming into her. Erica screams, toes curling in pleasure. She grips Peter's arms, fighting the claws that want to extend.

Peter's pace is punishing, the sound of skin on skin filling the room and he thrusts into her. She tries to meet his thrusts but it's so hard and rough that she can't match his speed, she can only hold onto him as he pounds into her. He makes sure to grind his pelvis against hers, giving sweet pressure to her oversensitive clit. She lets go of his arms to play with her tits, pinching and twisting her nipples roughly in the way that goes right to her clit.

Peter tugs Erica up and he kneels with her in his lap, impaled on his throbbing cock. He gets even deeper this way, gravity pulling her down until there's no part of his length that isn't buried inside her. He guides her hips, helping her ride him as he thrusts up into her soaked cunt. Erica wraps her arms around him, setting her teeth against his shoulder and crying out at each brush of his cock against her g-spot, at the unyielding pressure against her clit. She's going to come like this, just from his cock filling her up and her clit bumping against him. 

It takes her a moment to figure out why her pussy is feeling tighter, why she's suddenly even fuller, but then she realizes it's the base of Peter's cock starting to swell. She remembers the truly awkward conversation Derek had had with Isaac and Boyd a few months ago about what can happen when they have sex. She realizes she's being _knotted_ , spread even wider by Peter's thickening cock. Erica cries out as it stretches her beyond capacity, her pussy hot and throbbing around him. It just makes her wetter.

"I'm gonna come," she gasps out. "Peter, god, fuck..."

"Good girl," Peter growls in her ear. "Come for me, come on my knot, Erica."

Erica shakes as she comes, crying out as her cunt convulses around Peter's dick. Her legs feel weak and it's all she can do to support herself as Peter fucks her through it, harshly chasing his own pleasure until the knot is too big to pull out, then he just grinds up into her. He lets out a hiss and she can feel him jerk inside her, can feel the way his cock twitches as he comes, pumping her full of his hot come, the knot locking in place. Peter finally stills, biting her neck as he fills her. Erica just shakes in his arms, overwhelmed by the thick knot forcing her cunt open wide and the pressure of all the come being fucked into her.

Peter licks over the bite on her neck, pressing a soft kiss there before wrapping a hand in her hair and tilting her face until she's looking at him. She's sure her eyes are hazy with pleasure, but she tries to make eye contact. Peter kisses her, licking into her mouth and she groans at the taste of herself on his tongue. 

"You're doing so well," Peter murmurs when he pulls away, brushing sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes. "You're taking me so well, sweetheart."

"It's big," Erica whimpers.

"I know, little one," Peter says. "But it feels good, doesn't it? Being stuffed full? Having your pretty pussy so thoroughly ruined?"

Erica groans but nods because she can't lie. It is good, it's so fucking good. When Derek had told them about it, he'd told them how it felt to knot a partner. He hadn't mentioned how phenomenal it feels to have a knot inside of you, how full and vulnerable and intense it is to have someone's cock locked inside you as they paint your insides with their release. 

Peter carefully moves them until he's lying on his back, Erica spread out over him. One hand is resting on the nape of her neck, the other is tracing invisible patterns on the skin of her back. It takes a while for her breathing to go back to normal, until the pounding of her heart settles back into its usual rhythm. She nuzzles against Peter's skin, enjoying the smell of sex and of _them_.

"How long does it last?" Erica asks, clenching her cunt experimentally. Peter groans, hands tightening on her.

"The knot goes down within anywhere from fifteen minutes to a half hour," Peter says. He slides the hand on her back lower, reaching back between her legs and tracing where she's stretched wide around his knot. 

"Derek said that a knot's for breeding," Erica says, lifting her chin to look at him. "I swear, if I get knocked up..."

"You won't. You aren't ovulating," Peter says.

"I...what? How can you tell?" Erica asks. Peter taps his nose. "Oh. Well, thank fuck."

Peter snorts. "Don't worry, I have no desire to be the father of a teenager's baby."

"Mm, good," Erica says. She rests her cheek back on his chest and relaxes.

It's almost a half hour before Peter finally softens enough to slip from her body with a rush of come. Erica groans at the sensation. It feels so weird to be empty now, to not have Peter seated deeply inside her. Peter gently rolls her off of him and she thinks he's going to stand up and get dressed, but instead he settles between her legs, looking up at her mischievously. Before Erica can ask what he's doing, he's gently lapping at her cunt. She's sore and red and swollen between her thighs, but Peter's gently licking at her and pressing kisses to her cunt, slipping two fingers easily into her loose, messy pussy.

"Peter, I can't - "

"You can," Peter says calmly. "Just one more. You can give me one more."

Then he's licking at her clit, coaxing the little nub to hardness. He mouths at her, carefully fucking her on his fingers until she's keening, whimpering his name over and over as her body goes taught, another orgasm being ripped from her. He pulls away when she's done, like he knows that she's reached her limit, that anything else will cross the line from pleasurepain into just pain. 

"That's my good girl," Peter murmurs, petting her shaking, oversensitive body. 

Peter stands, the dip in the mattress from his body rising as he crosses the room to his en suite. Erica closes her eyes, completely exhausted from how brutally she'd been fucked and how many times he'd managed to make her come. She hears him come back, but doesn't bother to open her eyes to look. She's too tired, he's fucked the energy right from her. Not just that, he's ruined her for anyone else. Who else would be able to fuck her like this? Be able to make her come so easily, like he has a road map to her body? Who else will fill up her greedy cunt like this? He's broken her for mediocre sex, so he can deal with her not moving just yet. 

Peter doesn't ask her to, though. Instead, he sits next to her and presses a warm, wet cloth over her cunt. Erica groans, the heat feeling wonderful as he gently cleans her, wiping off the slick smeared on the inside of her thighs and around her sensitive cunt. When he's done, he lies next to her and tugs her to his side. She goes easily, pressing up against him, not bothering to fight her exhaustion.

"You've ruined me," Erica groans. Peter chuckles, the sound rumbling through her. "You laugh, but I'm serious. Where else am I going to find that?"

"Who said you have to go anywhere else?" Peter asks. Erica looks up at him in surprise. "I plan on exploring every bit of your body and learning every noise I can pull from you. You're not nearly ruined enough yet, sweetheart." 

Erica grins. "I'll hold you to that."

"Oh no, whatever will I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
